


Meeting the Family

by idontneedmemories



Series: OiKage Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontneedmemories/pseuds/idontneedmemories
Summary: Miwa comes home as a surprise and catches Tooru off-guard (and off clothes). She takes him to visit the rest of the family.Tooru's large extended family has a reunion and he brings Tobio with him. Tobio gains new family members (someone's nephew starts to like him more than his own uncle).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiKage Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. Kageyama Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to address them now with their real names because there's going to be other Kageyamas and Oikawas.

Tooru felt like he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

His nightmare was there standing right in front of him... in the form of Tobio's sister. 

"Onee-chan- I- I mean, Kageyama-san!" 

Miwa squinted her eyes at him. "Get dressed." 

It was then that he remembered that he was very, very half-naked. He tried to cover himself with his arms but he doubted if he was able to hide himself. He got big because of volleyball after all. 

"Y- Yes! Please come in!" 

He ran back to his room to look for clothes. _'This is the worst meeting ever! How did she even know my address?! Where is Tobio?! He's not answering my calls or texts!'_

"Wear something formal, by the way," Miwa said at the other side of the door of his room. 

"Yes!" 

Tobio felt like he was back to high school and he was facing his terror teacher. All he could say was "yes" and lower his head. Luckily, he had formalwear stashed inside his cabinet that he used during the presentation of his thesis. _'Why am I wearing this, anyway?'_ He also realized that Miwa was wearing something formal. 

They were silent as they left the apartment and boarded what seemed to be Miwa's own car. She was the one to break the silence. "Judging by your clueless face, he hasn't told you yet, huh?" 

Tooru paused trying to tame his bedhead. "Is Tobio in trouble, Kageyama-san?" 

"No," Miwa shook her head. "You'll see." 

They drove for 30 minutes before Tooru realized where they were headed. _'A cemetery...'_

Miwa parked the car and they got off. "Just so you know, I'm still skeptical about you getting together with my brother. I've seen him suffer during his heats and I saw his character change for the worse. If it were up to me, I wouldn't want him to see you again but... right now, you are Tobio's happiness," she said as she conjured up a bouquet of flowers from the backseat and handed it to him. "And I know that you're also his comfort, so here we are." 

"Kageyama-san, I'll do my best to get your approval!" Tooru said as he bowed a full 90° as a sign of respect and his great determination. 

"That's more like it," Miwa smirked and Tooru could definitely see the resemblance between the siblings. Just remembering receiving that smirk from Tobio filled his heart with so much feelings he can't explain. "Just a heads up, though it's late. You're going to meet our parents and grandparents. You better fix that bird's nest you have on your head." 

Tootu almost let out a squawk and tried to fix his hair. In the end, he gave up. It was impossible without the abundant quantity of hair gel he used. 

"It's been a long time," Miwa said, looking extremely lost. "I barely remember the way to their grave. It's all the way inside." 

The moment they entered, Tooru's mood turned somber. "I know where he is, Kageyama-san." He could smell Tobio's distress all the way to where they were. 

As they got closer, Tobio's distress started to have a tinge of confusion; probably from smelling Tooru's scent, who was not supposed to be there. When Tobio caught sight of him, he burst into tears and ran towards him. 

"Oikawa-san...!" 

Tooru embraced him tightly. He gave him a tender kiss on his head and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, but not really searching for an answer. He understood. Tobio didn't want him to see his crying face. 

In all the years they have known each other, Tooru has never seen Tobio cry even once. Even though he had no friends or was isolated by everybody else, the scowl on his face was permanent. He got shy showing Tooru his smile or just about any other fluctuation in his emotions. This, however, was embarrassment to show his crying face. Tobio didn't need to be embarrassed of anything.

"Oikawa-san, how did you get here?" Tooru asked when he calmed down a little. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. 

"Ara, got too distracted by the love of your life to notice me?" Miwa smirked. 

"Onee-san!" Tobio was surprised. He ran and hugged her, taking in her scent that he has long missed. The smell of home and all the childhood memories he had. "You didn't tell me you were coming back!" 

"This time I'm back for good," Miwa's voice was hushed, like she would frighten him if she spoke normally. "I'm home, Tobio. I'm sorry I ran away and left you."

Miwa, at the loss of both their parents and grandparents, immediately took the opportunity to leave the country when it presented itself. Tobio was too young to remember their parents and grandmother, but Miwa was there to witness everything and remember. She ran away from all the sadness and felt guilty.

"It's okay," Tobio let out a breath of relief and he shed a few tears. "You're back... That's all that matters..." 

"Now, now, you have to introduce your lover to everyone," Miwa said with a chuckle as she pinched his face and wiped his tears. 

"Right...!" Tobio sniffed and wiped away at his tears. He and Tooru both have to look presentable. This was meeting the in-laws. "Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, Oikawa-san is here. He's my fated mate and my boyfriend." 

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Oikawa Tooru," Tooru said as he laid the flower down the center and then kowtowed. "I am a college student studying in Tokyo University. Tobio and I have been together for a year. I courted him for two years and I've known him since middle school. Tobio and I had a very rough start and we've been working things out, especially me, the one at fault. I promise to take care of Tobio for the rest of my days." 

"Ha!" Miwa scoffed a laugh. "You have to wait until I'm gone if you want to have Tobio all to yourself!" 

Tooru's lips quivered and he wanted to pout and ask Tobio for comfort, but he couldn't do that. Not in front of his in-laws, at least. He had a hunch that Miwa was planning to outlive them both, so wouldn’t that mean he wouldn’t be able to get Tobio to himself his whole life? "I- I'll wait no matter how long it takes!" 

"Oikawa-san, she's just teasing you," Tobio chuckled. 

His lips quivered again and this time, it finally formed a pout but he held the whines in. _'No whining, Oikawa Tooru! Only Tobio finds it cute!'_

_‘Oikawa-san looks cute,’_ Tobio thought with a chuckle.

“So, we've been missing on a lot of things these past few years,” Miwa told them as she laid a blanket on the ground and sat down. “You have a lot of stories to tell us.”

Since Tobio was bad at elaborating things and still had his problems with his memory so he couldn't remember most of it. In addition, he was very tired from crying for days. He only gave out the main points and Tooru added all the details. Despite the tangerine seeming like he puts his guard up around him, Hinata is the one who gives him the detailed update on Tobio's very brief stories despite being all across the other side of the world. How he knew the details, no one knows. _Maybe it was a ninja special ability or something_ , Tsukishima once said. No, actually he heard them from Ushijima, the one who keeps an eye on Tobio because he tends to forget things and is clueless 75% of the time. He's become Toboi's journal or diary, something like that, and he helps Tobio with his memory.

They also video-called with their aunt and her family, the only relatives they have left, who unfortunately lives in Italy. She didn't meet Tooru when she came back to Japan when Tobio was hospitalized. Of course, she loved him. Tooru had the skill of swindling his way inside older lady's hearts. He got Miwa snorting a lot of times and Tobio was giving out sleepy smiles.

When the sun set, they bowed again to the graves and left.

Tooru thought he wouldn't be able to see Tobio in the following days because Miwa was going to hog him all by herself, but he was surprised.

"Huh? You're not taking Tobio?" Miwa asked when he got down the car.

"Kageyama-san, weren't you going spend time with him first since you just came back home?" Tooru asked.

"Tobio's really tired. I wouldn't want to wake him up just so I could bring him to my house. I can't carry him either because he's too big. You take him," she said as she brushed Tobio's hair back and kissed his forehead.

Tooru was delighted and carried him bridal style.

"You know what? You're not actually bad."

With that, Miwa closed the door of her car and drove off.

Tooru wanted to cry tears of joy. That was a very huge achievement. _'I won't disappoint you, Miwa-san! I'll take care of Tobio!'_

He entered his apartment with little difficulty and laid out Tobio on his bed. His heart was filled with so much warmth when Tobio snuggled into his favorite pillow, seemingly mistaking it for Tooru because it smelled like him. He changed into pajamas and carefully changed Tobio into a matching one. They were gifts from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. In fact, they never wore it because of its obnoxious color of pink but at the same time it gave Tooru so much joy that they dressed up like a couple. Carefully, he removed the pillow and placed Tobio's arm around him. Tobio snuggled into his chest in return and took a deep breath before continuing to snore lightly.

He started thinking about what happened the whole day. In fact, Miwa didn't seem that much opposed to him. If she was, she wouldn't come to his apartment to seek him out. She told him to wear formal clothes because they were meeting their parents and grandparents. She also prepared a bouquet of flowers which he absolutely needed when going to their graves. She trusts him enough to leave Tobio in his hands while Tobio is absolutely defenseless in his sleep. It was definitely one beautiful day.

"One of these days, Tobio, you're going to meet my family too and they're going to love you," he said as he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one with Oikawa's family is definitely going to be longer than this but our midterm exams are about to start next week so I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update.
> 
> I'm sure I'm going to procrastinate studying but you know~ I'm going to procrastinate making the extra chapters in this too~


	2. Oikawa Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!
> 
> I have a final exam in one of my subjects tomorrow but I'm procrastinating so I did this.
> 
> This is the end of this series.
> 
> Thank you for accompanying me in indulging this omega-verse fic!

"Tobio, I have something to talk you about," Tooru said as he led Tobio to the couch. "So..."

"Am I in trouble?" Tobio's squeaked out a small voice.

"No, no, no, no!" Tooru almost panicked. He forgot how anxious Tobio always was. His sudden seriousness probably made him nervous. "It's just that we're both on a break and coincidentally, my extended family is having a reunion. I wanted to bring you with me and introduce you to them." And if Tooru thought that was going to soothe him, he was wrong.

"B- But, there's going to be so many people. I don't know a single one of them!" Tobio said as he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Oikawa realized it was a **big** mistake and racked his brains for something. Then it clicked. "Oh, Tobio. You forget something. You know someone from my family and you're close!"

The dark-haired boy frowned and thought to himself, _'But I haven't met a single member of his family? Who is it? Is he secretly cousins with someone I know? Is it Suga-san? They think and act similarly.'_

The brunette chuckled at his adorable lover's face. "Oh, you haven't found out. He's not exactly an Oikawa, but he's an honorary member. My family is this close to adopting him in the family registry," he said as he pinched his fingers.

"Ah!" Tobio realized. "Iwaizumi-san!"

"Bingo!" Oikawa chuckled. "Iwa-chan's on a break too since all the members of the National team are gone. He'll be coming with us. He even knew there was a reunion before I did." He pouted, feeling wronged by his own family. "Plus, Takeru has been dying to meet you for a looooong time."

"Well, since Iwaizumi-san's there then..." Tobio pursed his lips, "I'll go."

"Great!" Oikawa almost squealed. If his family harassing him always for updates about him and Tobio wasn't enough proof that they love him, what else was? Actually his mom and dad - scratch that - his entire family wanted pretty omega children but instead the only ones they got were pretty alphas. He and his sister definitely got the pretty down, but they weren't omega. Most of his family members were alphas who were married to alphas and- Oh how his grandparents and great grandparents begged for an omega child! They haven't met him yet but Tobio was already the favorite child. "They're going to love you, I bet it on my entire volleyball career!"

Tobio felt relieved by that because if Tooru was willing to bet off his volleyball career, that meant it was a hundred percent sure.

Now Oikawa only had one problem he has no way of solving: his family's flirting. They're Oikawa like that. It's line an in-born trait they have. They're all Cassanova. Just imagining it is making him grit his teeth in worry. Tobio was a ticking time bomb. He could either cluelessly return the flirting or answer in such a straightforward manner that they fall in love with him.

Boy, he was wrong.

"Stop pouting, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said as he hit his back.

"You're so mean, Iwa-can!" he pouted more intensely if there was ever such a thing possible. "I was so wrong..."

"Yeah, you'd think your older family members would steal him," Iwaizumi said as he chuckled watching Tobio walk through a horde of children. "Instead it was the kids."

"Tooru, you know children function mostly on instincts," Tooru's mother Mayumi chuckled. "Tobio-kun is an omega and we are 100% sure the children are all alphas even before they present so he has a calming effect on them. Of course, they would love him."

"They love him too much!"

"Now, now, stop pouting," Tooru's father Taki laughed at him.

"You're telling me to stop pouting but Grandma and Gran-Gran are pouting too!" Tooru protested.

"They want to speak with Tobio but they can't because the children are hogging him all to themselves. Look at them go," Iwaizumi chucked.

Tobio looked absolutely nervous. He has never dealt with children before. Some of them were hugging his thighs and some trying to climb on his arms. And he thought the children would be afraid of him because of his face. He was wrong. He glanced around to look for support and matched his eyes with Oikawa. He gave him a pleading look but was only answered with a pout.

"Good thing Kaya and Takeru aren't here yet. Wait till they get here tomorrow and watch how he hogs Tobio all to himself," Mayumi chuckled.

It wasn't long before Oikawa's Grandma and Gran-Gran were trying to join the fray of children. His Grandpa and Gramps were only laughing at the side.

"Look at Gran-Gran go!" his uncles and cousins cheered.

"No, stop her! They're going to strain their backs!" the wives screeched.

Once the children were dead tired, it was the elderly that hogged Tobio.

"Oh my, you are so polite," Grandma said as he ruffled his hair. "Here, eat some more cookies. I made them."

"I made this banana cake. Try it too," Gran-Gran said as she tapped his hand. "Hajime-chan, you too."

"Yes!" Iwaizumi obediently said as he ate with relish.

Tobio's cheeks are already stuffed full but more food is being presented to him while Iwaizumi was like a vacuum sweeping up the food. Tooru looked at Tobio with hearts in his eyes and Iwaizumi with amusement but at the same time, he was also getting a little jealous. Wasn't he the grandchild? Wasn't he the great-grandchild? He'd been forgotten.

"Grandma, Gran-Gran, what about me?" Tooru pouted. "You only see Tobio and Iwa-chan."

"Is our big baby getting jealous?" Grandma chuckled as he ruffled Tooru's hair. Gran-Gran put a sliced cake on a plate with a doting smile.

"Yes!"

Tobio watched this interaction curiously. He's a bit awkward interacting with them because his family was small so he wasn't used to it. Oikawa, however, had always been used to the affection of many. He's always been childish but this time he truly seemed to turn into a child, basking in the love of his grandma and great-grandma.

"Tooru, you must take care of Tobio well, okay?" Grampa told him with a smile.

"Yes!"

"M- Me too," Tobio spoke up. "I'm going to take care of Tooru too."

Gramps smiled and tapped his shoulder lightly.

Because of their alpha genes, they live a long life and are blessed to witness their grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and so on. Tobio thinks that they are very lucky. Tooru thinks so too.

That night, they received hollers from his cousins and winks from the older members of the family before they retired in their room. Tooru had a hunch that some of them, including his Grandma and Grandpa who were more than oftentimes the perpetrators of gossip, were listening at the door like the gossipers they are. Sadly Tobio wouldn't allow any action to happen tonight. He can barely even kiss him in public much less have sex in their family house.

"Tobio, what do you think?" Tooru smiled as he dried his hair, fresh from the shower.

"They're so nice," Tobio said as he played with his fingers. "I like your family."

"You're family now too," the brunette said with a smile. "An honorary member, just like Hajime, but only temporary."

"Temporary?" A question mark almost appeared on his head, confusion evident.

"What?" Tooru acted nonchalantly as he brushed his hair and sat beside him. "You'll marry me in the future, right? You'll formally be a member of the Oikawa family."

Tobio blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered out, "Y- You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!" Tooru laughed as he tackled him onto the bed and buried his face on his chest for a tight hug. "Anyways, you have to sleep now. You have to reserve your strength. Takeru is arriving tomorrow."

"He plays volleyball, right?"

"He's the type to play volleyball until he collapses, you know?" Tooru chuckled. "Like Sho-chan and Bokuto-chan."

"That's bad," Tobio mumbled. "You're like that too."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry."

\---

And Oikawa was right. Playing volleyball with Takeru was _tiring_. The boy had unending energy like you put two Hinatas together. Tobio was already a stamina monster but Takeru really just kept coming at him. His eyes were sparkling like he had seen all the treasures in the world and he kept praising Tobio until his entire body was red with shame. Once Iwaizumi, out of pity, was able to redirect Takeru's attention elsewhere, he flopped on the ground like a deflated balloon. Dead tired.

"I don't want to do this anymore...!" he breathed out.

"First time I ever hear you say you don't want to play volleyball anymore!" Tooru laughed out loud. "You truly don't know how to say no to children, huh? I didn't peg you to be a softie for children."

"Tooru too. Don't think I didn't see you giving gifts to every single child," Tobio chuckled. "Next time, I'm going to bring them gifts too."

Tooru was so fucking delight. "You're coming with me if there's a next time?!"

"Of course," Tobio smiled. "I'm a temporary honorary member, you know?"

"If only I can make you a permanent member now...!" the brunette said as he hugged him tightly.

"Actually, you can."

"How?"

Tobio remained silent, which made Tooru confused. He let go of the hug and saw Tobio completely red from his face down to his neck.

"What I meant was... you can make me a permanent member now."

Tooru paused and wondered. 'How could I turn Tobio into a permanent member? I can't marry him right now. That needs lots of preparations and I-" He suddenly had a realization and felt like he'd been struck by lightning. "Tobio?"

"Yes?" Tobio answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Uh... yes?"

The next morning, Iwaizumi looked at them with a scrunched up face. "Have you no shame? This is your grandparents' and great-grandparents' house! How could you do it here?! I could smell from each other all the way across the fucking field!"

"W- Well, after the bite, we got out of control," Tooru said, his whole body enveloped in shame. Everyone from their family was giving them teasings stares and smirks. His grandpa even waggled his eyebrows at him!

"Bite?"

"BITE?!"

Everyone gathered around them and Tobio's almost combusting. His entire body was red from embarrassment.

"Wh- Why are you acting like this?!" Tooru said as he hugged Tobio. "It's just a mark!"

"A permanent mark!"

"You are now mates for life!"

"Tobio, welcome to the family!"

"Tell us if Tooru bullies you, okay? We'll keep you and throw him out of the family registry!"

Tooru teared up. "Y- YOU GUYS ARE SO MEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"


End file.
